


investimento de alto risco

by wonderwillow (raykkenoha)



Category: Desaventureiros
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/wonderwillow
Summary: O problema de ter um coração bom demais é que as vezes ele derrete por pessoas inesperadas.





	investimento de alto risco

Nestor vagava sem rumo pela floresta, seus dias como Regente haviam acabado abruptamente depois que descobriram que suas empresas eram de fachada. 

Suas economias foram todas congeladas e seus bens ficaram com o estado. Ele havia sido condenado a prisão castelar perpétua, mas antes que fosse obrigado a cumprir sua pena, ele conseguiu fugir.

Nestor havia crescido em berço de ouro de dragão. Ele nunca quis participar de uma party. Ele preferiu multiplicar suas riquezas e, quando só ser rico já lhe entediava, resolveu entrar para a carreira política (como toda sua família). Ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade especial além de conseguir emputecer a todos ao seu redor.

Então, ao refletir sobre sua vida e suas escolhas, Nestor percebeu que o maior erro que cometeu foi fugir.

Ele não sabia acender uma simples fogueira, não tinha barraca, não sabia onde buscar água, e os únicos itens que levou consigo não serviam para nada. 

Bom, pelo menos a cerveja servia para deixa-lo feliz.

...

Touro foi para longe do acampamento após uma discussão acalorada com Shi. 

Ele havia terminado o relacionamento com Shi e Joana há pouco tempo e a ferida ainda estava bem aberta. Ele as amava, mas sabia que não ia dar certo, eles tinham ideais muito divergentes e a mãe da Shi o odiava. 

Touro escutou um grunhido no meio da floresta e foi investigar, podia ser algum animalzinho ferido. 

Ele se aproximou e percebeu que era um homem, ele reconhecia ele de algum lugar, mas não podia dizer com certeza de onde.

"Ei, tá tudo bem?"

O homem deu um pulo e grunhiu novamente, foi aí que touro viu que ele tinha um machucado na perna. 

"Vem cá, vou te levar pro acampamento e a Clériga pode te curar"

Touro fez o homem se apoiar nele e começaram a andar de volta para o acampamento.

"Muito obrigado! Você é muito bom! Assim que liberarem meus fundos eu irei lhe dar todo ouro que você quiser!"

"Ah não," Touro bufou. "Você é o Regente"

"Pode me chamar de Nestor," respondeu, "não sou mais Regente tem um tempo"

Parte de Touro queria abandonar o Nestor ali e agora, mas a parte do coração de manteiga derretida não conseguia fazer isso.

...

Semanas se passaram e Nestor ainda viajava com eles.

Touro convenceu a todos a não entregar o antigo Regente ao estado, mesmo o dinheiro do resgate dele sendo alto. Até porque eles também eram fugitivos.

Ele havia melhorado da perna, mas continuava a ser inútil. Não fazia nada além de ler alguns livros que Shi ou Fliq o emprestavam. Ele até tentou cozinhar algumas vezes, mas sua comida era mais intragável que a de Touro. 

A única coisa que ele sabia fazer era tentar tomar controle das finanças da party e dar ótimas dicas de economia que infelizmente só funcionavam se você já fosse rico.

"É muito fácil enriquecer quando já se é rico," ele comentou para Vic e Shi, "vocês deviam tentar."

"Eu não sou rico, a minha mãe é."

"A barda Jenner também tinha mãe rica e conseguiu enriquecer, isso é falta de empreendedorismo da sua parte, meu querido." Vic revirou os olhos. 

Nesses momentos Touro sentia um pequeno e breve arrependimento por não ter esfaqueado Nestor quando teve a oportunidade. 

...

Se alguém perguntasse, Touro não saberia dizer o que aconteceu. 

Parte dele achou que era tudo um sonho, mas a respiração forte no seu pescoço e o braço ao redor da sua cintura o lembravam da realidade.

Algumas horas atrás ele e Nestor estavam cozinhando juntos. Nestor também gostava muito de vegetais e, depois que foi ressucitado, carne já não lhe caia mais bem, então eles dois tinham começado um hábito de cozinharem juntos.

Era sempre bem divertido, e a cada vez eles se sentiam mais a vontade um com o outro. Depois de cozinhar eles comiam e dividiam uma cerveja, sentados juntos debaixo de alguma árvore e conversando sobre tudo.

Nessa noite em particular os olhos de Nestor brilhavam de um jeito peculiar quando ele sorria. Nestor escolheu uma árvore longe do acampamento para sentarem, e Touro tinha um pressentimento de que algo bom estava acontecendo. 

Enquanto olhavam as estrelas e tentavam decifrar as constelações (o que era incrível pois nenhum dos dois entendia bulhufas de astronomia), Touro criou coragem e se virou para olhar Nestor.

"Teus olhos tão brilhando mais que as estrelas hoje, eu não consigo parar de olhar."

Nestor sorriu, parecia um pouco encabulado, o que era uma visão estranha considerando que o ego dele era quase tão grande quanto o da Shi.

Nestor abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu e resolveu puxar Touro para um beijo nem-tão-inesperado.

Touro sentiu algo florescendo dentro de si, como se as estrelas estivessem se alinhando e como se tudo, por mais louco que fosse, fizesse sentido.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO E SIM EU POSTEI MUITO DE ÚLTIMA HORA   
> BEIJOS


End file.
